Sweet but Psycho
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Songfic. Hinted Sokka/Azula. Oneshot. Sokka finds Azula's new themesong, but even she comes with her dangers. She's sweet-she's hot, and she's definitely psycho.


_Author's Note:_

_Heard the song, they popped into mind. I wish I could do them more justice though! _

_Hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think of the songfic! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Sweet but Psycho' by Ava Max neither the 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'._

* * *

"_Oh she's sweet but she's psycho!_"

Sokka makes a magnificent twirl around their campfire, managing to stir absolutely no sand, "_A little bit psycho!_"

It steals a giggle from Katara, and she nudges a grinning Aang when she whispers with her brother's song, "_At night she's screaming "I'm ma-ma-ma out my mind!_"

Sokka collapses beside Toph's comfy blanket and he flashes an out-of-breath grin, "Well? Still think I can't perform?"

Zuko's voice was all tease, "Well- the fact that she didn't see a thing means no."

Toph jabs a thumb in the ex-prince's direction, "Ditto."

Sokka pouts and near-whines, "But the song was nice! One of my favorites," he turns to their sulky almost-prisoner-unwilling-participant, "What do you think Azula?"

If glares had the power to kill, Sokka would be dancing with Yue by now. He flinches but keeps his teeth grit in his grin- and what was supposed to be a friendly question, makes Sokka wish they had blindfolded the prisoner as well. As if bondage of rock and gag wasn't enough. Still… Zuko made sure to remind them all that she was insane in her quest for power.

Sokka chuckles nervously, and turns away from the fire demon in the moonlight to face Zuko, "Not a fan of good music I see."

Toph snorts but doesn't reply- it must be tiring for the World's Greatest Earthbender after subduing the Fire Nation Princess. And as Sokka spares a glance to his friends, he recognizes the spent bender in them all. He frowns and makes a great show of stretching and yawning.

He grins at Katara who follows his yawn, then Aang and finally Zuko. And whether Toph felt the yawn or just plain coincidence, she gave the loudest one. And then punches Sokka's shoulder- a silent farewell.

Toph stands and says, "Night guys," she's off to the tent she shares with Katara.

All eyes follow her, and then Sokka looks to Zuko and Aang, "I'm taking the first watch."

Their protest is immediate- and Katara's the first. Sokka waves away each and every concern but they wouldn't be themselves if they weren't stubborn.

Sokka nearly laughs when Aang bites back his yawn to say, "I'll stay up with you,"

Toph gives a bark of a laugh from her tent, "We're all beat! Sokka could stay up talking with _Yue..._"

It's at Sokka's blush and the gang's laughter does Azula double her attention. It doesn't miss her that even though he is being teased, Sokka doesn't deny it. In fact, he folds his arms and sticks out his tongue at the blind girl.

"So?" he asks with that annoying grin, "She's good company."

"Maybe because she doesn't talk back," the water tribe girl smirks.

Zuzu rubs the back of his neck, and glances to the sky, "I still find it hard to believe you dated the moon spirit."

Moon spirit? Agh yes, she's heard rumors. And what rumors were they- it almost intrigued Azula, so she found the truth. And in a rare case, the rumors did the truth little justice. To know that the fool of a snow savage almost became royalty put a sick smile on her face. In another world, she might have had to be polite to him, Water Nation Royalty. And that thought is so absurd that she almost laughs.

Sokka's voice catches her attention, "Night Aang,"

And it's then she recognizes the fact that the avatar has retreated, and somehow managed to drag the water-bender to bed, not the same bed, the thought somehow disappoints Azula. Zuko doesn't leave Sokka though, but he doesn't her any attention either. It pleases Azula to see that he's nursing a bruised shoulder- a gift from hers truly.

It seems that Sokka has noticed as well, and he cracks a joke that brings a chuckle out of Zuko. Zuko usually doesn't smile like that when she's around, but this savage is making him laugh as though his dangerous sister isn't about to escape within the night.

It irks Azula.

That boy does- with his stupid boomerang and awful blue eyes. She sees Zuko blush- what? Sokka smirks at Zuko, and leans- what? Then Zuko nervously laughs- are they flirting?

Then Sokka retreats with that horrible grin of his- the one that almost makes Azula cringe. And Zuko sighs and puts his head in his palms and mutters something. Azula turns her head slightly to hear- a mistake.

Sokka's eyes are on hers, blue eyes against golden. She glares at him and this time, the grin shields his eyes. He says a bit loudly, "Need something?"

She doesn't need to speak for him to understand her answer, and he shrugs and returns his attention to Zuko, "You should go for it."

Zuko shoots back like the tired boy he is, "It's not that simple."

Sokka shrugs back, "So? It never is." Then he smirks a little, "Sounds like somebody's scared of rejection."

"What?" Zuko's voice carries off into the night, "She can't reject me!"

"Then what are you worried about?"

And then it dawns upon Azula- it's love advice. Zuko takes love advice from the water peasant? How low has her brother fallen? It's no doubt about Mai.

Zuko stands quickly, his face red and she barely sees his horrid scar from this angle. He nods to Sokka, whispers something and catches Azula's eyes. She winks at him- and he grits his teeth.

Sokka stands and fingers his stupid boomerang, "Don't worry- I promise not to hurt her,"

Both siblings glare at Sokka, and his hands rise in surrender, "I know- she's dangerous, I have to watch my back. Yeesh," he waves wildly at her, "She's bound, gagged and sleepy," his voice lowers a bit, "And maybe injured…"

Zuko's attention flickers to her, and she glares back as though he were the one beneath her vision. Zuko looks back at Sokka, "She's fine. I'll take watch at dawn,"

Sokka's grin shows too much teeth, "When firebenders rise huh? I'll take care of her, don't worry _big brother_," he ends the last words with some kind of hint.

With a friendly hug- since when did Zuko hug the peasants? Azula almost worries for his pride but Sokka pats his back- and it's more than a goodnight hug. She pulls back- was something going on between them? It isn't beneath Zuko to become romantically involved with a man- but it's the quality that has Azula gagging.

It's just her and him now.

They stare at each other- daring the other to move. And Azula tried to growl at him- but her voice protests with its throaty sound. Her eyes widen just as Sokka's. And he leaves the gentle campfire.

Azula snorts- of course he would leave. So much for keeping his word. What is he doing now? He has something in his hands? Wasn't she bound enough? She smiles a bit at the thought of him fearing her.

But he gets closer, and she instinctively pulls away when he kneels before her. He holds up a… cup? Of water.

He says calmly, "I promise it's not poison."

She doesn't trust him, especially when he raises the cup to her face, "It's water, you must be thirsty."

What kind of game? Trying to win her trust? He's got another thing coming if he thinks she's about to go quietly.

Sokka rests the cup in one hand, balancing it perfectly, and he tilts his head. Blue eyes shimmer- and she sees the fire in those irises. It's uncannily like her own flames.

Sokka sighs, and her eyes shoot to his lips for a moment, "I'm not trying to gain your trust or anything- you're thirsty, and we're the good guys. So I'm going to ungag you, and you'll drink, okay?"

He pauses, and adds, "Please?"

She reveals nothing- and it's the fire in her eyes that makes Sokka very much aware that she could spit fire at him. Like some sort of dragon- or worse, lightning. Or blue fire! Blue he doesn't mind, fire is a no-no.

Sokka turns his face away, mentally deciding if this was a good idea. When the other awakes he could just let Katara water bend the water through the cloth or so. But that may be until morning!

Sokka doesn't move- and Azula could kick him if she tried hard enough. But she doesn't- because then he wouldn't untie her and she wouldn't burn him to a tasty crisp. Hmm- maybe not tasty. But a crisp. Human meat is awful.

Sokka sighs once more, and to her utter annoyance, begins to hum that dreadful song from earlier. He taps against the cup to create some sort of timely beat.

Then to her horror- he starts to whisper the lyrics-but she stops him. Using much will companied by skill- the fire behind him soars. And Sokka jumps in front of her- in front? Fool. Any smart man would jump _away _from the firebender in a fire.

Sokka stares at the fire, and then at her. Fire. It clicks. He actually laughs, and goes over to put some moist sand around the fire. So it wouldn't stray to the tents. Azula wishes the wind could have picked it up to end the benders inside. Water, earth, fire and air all in one beautiful eruption.

Sokka shakes his head, "That's psycho,"

He pauses, and gives her the strangest of looks. Then a grin forms on his face that makes her want to lean away, and he says, "She's hot but she's psycho."

He tilts his head, "She's left, but she's right though."

And he sits in front of her, "I think I've found your theme song."

Oh joy.

Sokka inhales and belts out his whisper, "_At night she's screaming I'm ma-ma-ma out my mind,"_

Make him stop- she scrunches her face and the sand under her becomes warm. Does that hinder him? The fool stands and puts his hand on his hips. He sings something about ripping shirts and she wants to rip his eyes out.

"Sokka!" a voice jumps them both- and the boy leaps beside her.

Azula snaps her head near to him- he better do something. She's gagged. Sokka turns to meet her eyes… and they might have been this close before, once… but it's gone when she blinks. And it leaves when he looks away.

Sokka clears his throat and steps away from the girl, "Yeah Zuko?"

The firebender's groan makes him grin, "Shut up."

He bows low, and stomps the ground for him, "As you wish your royal flame in the but."

Zuko's murmur is evident, "That makes no sense," but a shuffle from the tent proves he's asleep again.

Azula rolls her eyes- but if Zuko's miserable, she's happy. The girl lifts her eyes to meet the peasant's, and he holds out the water for her.

He hums a little and then kneels to be at her eye level, but he's barely taller than her. She would growl at him, but her mouth protests. A little lip balm wouldn't hurt.

"_You're just like me…_" he smiles almost nicely, "_You're out your mind._"

She arches a brow, but she doesn't move. He continues softly, "_I know it's strange," _

His hand reaches to her mouth, and the gag falls away. They freeze.

The fire behind them casts a golden glow in his shadow and there's a gentle wind playing with his hair. He doesn't look regretful, there's sincerity there. And he lifts the water.

The fool sings, "_We're both the crazy kind."_

Azula slowly takes the cup he puts to her lips, and she sips. She never takes her eyes off him, and she doesn't blink when he retreats it. Again, slowly he makes sure not a drop is spilled. Her red lipstick isn't as bright as it was that morning, but her eyes are. They compete with the fire behind him- and Sokka wonders if Yue is purposely making the firebender glow in the moonlight.

The cup is drained, and both teenagers have yet to move.

Azula opens her mouth, and her voice is mockingly pleasant, "_You're telling me, that I'm insane."_

Sokka's eyes widen- but it's too late. It's his mistake.

He scrambles back when she takes her deep breath and he lifts his hand for a temporary shield. Why did he do that? Zuko told him she isn't to be trusted! Now she'll roast him alive and he'll be a terrible tasting lump of human meat. Of all the ways to die.

But… a minute pasts, and Sokka peaks from his hands. She's grinning at him. And she throws her head back to cackle.

Huh?

He nervously let down his hands, and she looks him dead in the eyes.

Sokka releases a sigh of relief, and he has the gall to laugh, "Whew. Almost thought you were going to kill me. You know," he gestures with his hands. "With the psycho hot fire. Cause that hurts, a lot."

There's something in her eyes that makes him snap his mouth shut. There's something about her next words that have him shivering in the warmth.

"_Boy, don't pretend that you don't love the pain."_

She's actually… a pretty good singer. But he looks away. She's messing with his head. Sokka runs a hand over his face and mutters, "Run. Don't walk away."


End file.
